shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Drake Vermillion
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Javi page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Friendly reminder Hey, welcome to SOF by the way. My names lvdoomien but you can call me lvdoomien. I'm not sure if you're aware or not but your Baku Hono fruit is super not allowed, as one of the actual admins mentioned on the comments of that page. How things usually work is if a user (you) put up something on the site that doesn't go by the rules set by ourselves and by the canon of One Piece, you have seven days to fix it. In other words, if the Baku Hono is still the Baku Hono in four days time, it's going to be gone. Your best bet right now bud is to read the listed problems with the fruit in the comments, and either go back to the drawing board and think of something else Or just scrap the idea and come up with something new entirely. Some helpful tips on that would be; *Your fruit needs to have an ability that is Unique, and is not already used by a fruit on this site or by the canon of One Piece. If you want to check things like that, head over to the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia and use ctrl+f to search for key words in your fruit's powers (explosive, bombs, etc.) *Your fruit needs to stick with the standard rules of Devil Fruit classification meaning that... **Your Paramecia fruit needs to be a standard "superpower" that doesn't transform the user into any type of animal or elemental force. There are times when a Paramecia can Create an elemental force or Control an elemental force, but if it starts doing all of that at once it becomes a Logia **Your Logia needs to be a natural element and Not a bodily fluid or substance. Furthermore, any natural element that you choose has to be something that hasn't already been used (good luck with that) and it can't just be a variation of an existing element (black fire, red lightning, etc.) Also before you find them and ask the answer is No, please refrain from making up a particle and making a logia of that. We have way too many of those. Also your fruit needs to use only one thing in it's name, so no Baku Hono. For example, Baku Baku or Hono Hono would be fine but your fruit still needs to be changed to fit what I just listed and what's listed in the comments or it's Gone. I don't mean this as a threat or anything by the way (hence the title), I'm just telling your personally that you need to take action Soon and think of something else. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 04:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC)